


Keep Me Warm

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You seek warmth from your partner during a cold night.
Relationships: Jun | Barry/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged with aged up character just in case and I don't want to piss anyone off. When I write characters in adult situations, I will automatically write them as 18+. Just thought I'd put that little disclaimer here.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

A sudden blizzard had hit Snowpoint city before your departure. One minute the skies had been clear and the next a raging snowstorm had descended. You were quite sullen about it, wanting to leave the city before sundown. But it couldn't be helped. The storm had forced you to seek immediate shelter. So, you and your partner Barry had to stay the night at a hotel. 

Snowpoint city was freezing. It was worse than Twinleaf town. Sure, the small town was known for a little bit of frost in the morning and a chill in the air. Snowpoint, on the other hand, had temperatures that could plummet well below the single digits. You had lit a fire to try and stave off the chill in the air but it still wasn’t enough to thaw out your freezing bones. You ended up asking Barry to keep you warm for the night. It had been an innocent request that turned rather steamy.

Your pleased gasps and sighs filled your lodge room, the soft creaking of the bed barely audible over your voice. Barry groaned beneath you, his fingers digging into your hips as you bounced leisurely on top of him. His eyes were glued to your figure swaying above him and he just couldn't seem to tear his gaze away. You looked so beautiful up there, your skin glowing from the light of the fire place. Your cheeks were dusted a rosy shade, your kiss swollen lips parted as a melody spilled from your mouth. His skin felt incredibly warm, almost boiling from the friction and heat that you created. Heat curled at the base of his spine, pleasure gnawing just underneath his skin. His fingers twitched as you moved against him, his hips rolling to try and meet your pace. You had already told him to slow down several times when he tried to desperately rut into you. It was hard for him to lay still with you writhing so exquisitely on top of him. 

Barry swallowed thickly as his hands slid up your torso before resting on your chest. Your breasts were always a small fixation for him. He loved how soft they felt in the palm of his hands. He loved the way they would tremble and heave at his touch. He gently rolled the soft mounds, watching your face scrunch up in pleasure as you moaned his name. The way it rolled off your tongue caused his spine to curl, the heat underneath his skin reaching boiling point.

"I can't last much longer" he blurted.

He was panting hard now. His cheeks were flushed a dark shade of red, golden blond locks sticking to his sweaty forehead. You hummed in acknowledgement, feeling his cock twitching inside of you. You wrapped your fingers around his wrists and he squeezed your breasts in response. The heat coiling in the pit of your stomach was close to shattering as well. You picked up the pace, bending forward slightly so his cock would brush up against your sweet spot. You started to tremble as the tip of his dick brushed against the sensitive spot, making your toes curl as you cried out. Barry could feel your walls tighten around him and he couldn't take it anymore. The warmth pulsing around him was just too much for him to handle.

"I-I'm cumming" he warned.

As soon as the words left his lips his body went rigid, his hips locking up as he grew still. You moaned sweetly as you felt the warmth of his seed spill deep inside you. It encouraged you to keep going, prolonging his orgasm as you sought your own. Barry convulsed underneath you, groans and soft moans tumbling out of his mouth. One of his hands stopped fondling your chest to slip down to where your bodies were joined. His fingers started to rub your slick clit, making you stumble quickly into your own release after your partner.

You cried out his name in rapture as your body was bathed in bliss. Your orgasm sent a pleasurable flush through your system, leaving you warm and tingling from the sensation. You collapsed against Barry's chest, completely exhausted as you gasped for breath.

He weakly wrapped his arms around your back, kissing your forehead. You hummed softly in content as you felt his hand gently tracing up and down your back, his ministrations helping to soothe your frantic heartbeat. You could hear his own heart pounding frantically in his chest, his pulse still jumping underneath your fingertips. Despite how wildly his blood was pumping he stayed still, completely relaxed and content to stay where he was. A small smile lit up your face as you placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Thank you for making me warm" you said.

Barry softly chuckled into your hair, rubbing your back in a soothing manner. 

"Well I can't let you freeze on me. I'll keep you warm for as long as you need."


End file.
